The present invention relates to a connecting structure for an endoscopic treatment tool, and in particular to a connecting structure capable of fixing the connection between a flexible sheath and a connection member to be connected to the base end of the flexible sheath.
Common forms of the flexible sheath of an endoscopic treatment tool are tightly wound coil pipes that are formed by winding many turns of stainless steel wire on close pitches to have a specified diameter. The base end of the coil pipe is connected and fixed to the hand-operated manipulating section of the endoscopic treatment tool by soldering, spot welding, silver brazing or any other suitable securing means.
However, connecting and fixing the base end of the flexible sheath to the hand-operated manipulating section by soldering, spot welding or silver brazing involves cumbersome operations. In addition, if a manipulating wire is already passed through the flexible sheath, troubles may occur in which the wire is undesirably fixed, twisted or damaged. Further, the disassembly and repair work is not easy to perform.